Devious Dealings
by silentsunshine
Summary: I need you to do me a favor"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything south of nowhere or anything related to it...I just mess with it.

........................................................................................................................

Ash P.O.V

When your over a thousand years old you learn all there is to know about life. You know everything there is to know about the world and the people in it. Ive learned much about humans in the life ive

lived, their desire for flesh and money is overwhelming. I am a vampire. Not the shit vampires you read about today. No. I don't respect human life or humans for that matter, and I sure as hell

don't sparkle in the sun like a fucking daimond necklace. You see vampires of my variety only like one thing...the blood of humans, and we prefer it fresh. Were not all love, puppies, and sunshine, were

monsters that lurk in the dark waiting for our next victim. Were quick efficent killers, first we capture them , drain them of their blood, and dispose of their bodies anywhere we can, anyway we can, to

ensure that our secret is kept. But were growing weary in these shadows, the elder vampires belive that it is time to claim what is rightfully ours! No longer will we have to stalk the prey in secrecy like

cowards! We will once again take claim to the earth. And when we do, you better pray to your gods that your life is spared.

...........................................................................................................................

""

Her head shot off the desk as she heard her name spoken by the teacher.

"Uhh..y-yeah?"

"Your wanted in the principals office, take your things with you"

Spencer began to rise from her seat and gather her things into her bag. 'Why would the principal need to see me?' she began to wonder as she made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Looks like the principal finally came to his senses and wants to get rid of the lesbian trash!" one of her class mates yelled. The class broke into laughter and there was even some agreement. Spencer

knew that voice all to well. It was the voice that tormented her all throughout high school. " Madison that's enough!" The teacher exclaimed from her position at the front of the room. "Now I don't want

to hear anymore of this non-sense from any of you!" she paused to look towards Spencer who had stopped just short of the door with her head hung low. "Please proceed to the office dear." without

looking up she mumbled a barley audible "Yes mam" before walking out the door.

Spencer felt her eyes sting as the tears threaten to fall. ' Why do I always let them get to me?' she said to her self as the first tear rolled down her cheek. She rushed to wipe it away, there was no

way anyone would see her cry. She decided to put off going to the principal and made her way to the nearest bathroom to compose herself. 5 minutes later she made her way into the office.

"Ahh... good to see you've finally made it. Have a seat."

Spencer sat down in front of his desk.

"What did you need to see me about?" Spencer asked terrified of what he might say.

"No need to be alarmed Ms. Carlin!" He said seeing the fear in her eyes. " I simpily have the results for the internship you applied for last month."

He could see the hope begin to fill her blue eyes. He really hated to do this.

Spencer had applied to work for a local company by the name of Davies Inc. What they did excatly was beyond him, but their internship program did quilify Spencer to skip her final two class of the day,

and still earn enough classes to graduate. Less classes ment less time in the hell hole clever disguised as 'high school' for Spencer.

" I'm sorry my Carlin but..."

Spencer felt a pressure in her chest. 'No! this was my only chance out..' she was going to cry again.

"You got it" Spencer wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"E-Excuse me sir.?"

"You got the internship! Congrats!" Spencer felt like she would die.

"But sir you.."

"Ohh! Come off it! Your a bright girl! You know what a joke is right?" He chuckled which caused Spencer to break into a wide grin.

"Of course! I can't belive I got it!" Spencer felt alot better than she did in a long time. "Thank you! When do I start?" She asked

"You start today from 6-8 for your training, now go you still have classes to get to!" he told her with kind eyes.

"Ohh right!" she exclaimed as she rose out of her seat. "Thank You very much Principal Gergan!!" She called as she made her way out of the office and into the hall way. She was ready to face who

ever got in her way. She finally found a way out.

"What are you smiling at freak?"

'oh no' Spencer thought to herself as she reached the end of the hallway and turned the was standing there with a group of her friends. Her posse who helped her torture Spencer.

"Nothing Madison.." She began to walk away. 'Maybe if I don't speak and keep going shell leave me alone and...'

' Well it sure as fuck don't look like nothing! Why the fuck are you smiling? Huh? Would you like me to wipe that smile of your face?" Madison spoke as she walked closer to Spencer. Her posse laughed.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" Spencer exclaimed getting frustrated. ' I can never enjoy good things in my life for long...'

"Aww shes gonna cry!!" One of the guys from the group exclaimed.

"Cuz you don't belong here chica" Madison explained pushing against Spencer's chest. She stumbled backward.

"Why, afraid you'll catch my homo...and like it?" Spencer replied feeling braver than she had before.

However Spencer knew it was a mistake the second her fist came in contact with her stomach. Spencer bent over in pain as the Latina took another hit. As she knelt to the ground she grabbed her hair

roughly and bent Spencer's skyward.

"I'll never turn into a monster like you." With that she slapped her across the face and mentioned for her group to follow her down the hallway.

She knelt there stunned for a couple minutes before she finally had the strength to move. ' At least this one wasn't as bad as the last...' and with that Spencer proceed through the rest of her day till

she was finally allowed to leave school to prepare for her training.

'I need this to be a way out.'

* * *

Good? Bad? Should i just stop, there is no hope for me? Let me know!! Thnx! Xp SilentSunshine


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's nice to get feed back. Hopefully Ill get more!! P.S Sorry It took so long to update ill try not to take so long next time. Once again I do not own, or claim to own, South of Nowhere or any of the characters. I just play with them.

* * *

"Kyla I don't understand why you keep doing this"

"Doing what Ash?" Kyla asked as she lounged on one of the plush arm chairs in front of Ashley's desk.

" You know what I mean Ky. This obsession with mingling with humans! It's gotten so bad that you invite them into our home!" She looked her the eye."Every time we move to another place, you insist on hiring human help!"

Kyla looked at her with a blank expression. "So?..." Ashley threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Kyla, we are two of the most powerful vampires in the covanant not only that but we are next in line for the throne! We have the lesser Vampires knocking down our door so they may serve us! Why would we need the help of a human!?"

" I like them." Kyla replied shrugging her shoulders.

Ashley shook her head. She loved her but sometimes she wasn't all there. Being turned into a vampire may give you heightened scenses and strength but apparently it can't make you any smarter.

While Kyla might not be very smart she was still stuborn as hell. So Ashley decided to drop the subject. "So when is this one supposed to arrive?" Ashley asked reclining in her seat and propping her feat up on the desk. She was really only this comfortable with Kyla.

"Well I told her to be here at 6 and it's.." she stopped to look at her watch. "5:30 so she should be here in an half an hour."

"Is there anything I should know before I meet her?"

" I Don't know look for your self." Kyla replied sliding a folder closer to her. Ashley opened the folder with a skeptical look towards her.

Name: Spencer Carlin

Birthdate: July 19 1989

Mother: Paula Carlin

Farther: Arthur Carlin

Siblings: Clay Carlin ,Glen Carlin

School Currently Attending: King HighSchool.

Grade Level: 11

Features: Blond Hair/ Just below Shoulders Blue Eyes Past

Criminal Record: No

G.P.A: 4.5

Well at least she's smarter than the last one Kyla hired. As she read down the page she finally reached the picture that was attached with a paperclip.

_'She's defiantly attractive' _Ashley thought to her self as she became mesmorized by the picture of the smiling Spencer. She always did have a soft spot for blond's, vampires or not.

Kyla giggiled. "If you stare any harder your eyes may fall out." Ashley looked up from her file to glare at her. "Shut up, if this is true hopefully your mouth would fall off. From the amount of talking you do." she replied closing the folder and sticking it in her drawer.

Kyla was about to reply when one of the lessers entered the office. "How may I help you Demitrius?" Ashley asked removing her feet from the desk and tensing her shoulders. Her relaxed demeanor instantly replaced with an ice cold one. She had to keep authority over the lessers at all time's. If not, they begin to question them.

Demitrius knelt to the ground and bowed his head. "So sorry to disturb you your magisties, I simply came to inform you that you have a guest." Demitrius raised his head to look towards them. "She says her name is Spencer Carlin and she has an appointment with you".

Ashley looked towards Kyla " She's early"

"Yes, please send her in."

"Yes Mistress Kyla" And with that he rose

"Wait! Make sure not to refer to us as mistress in front of the new help. We dont need her asking questions." Ashley told him

"Then what shall I call you?" Demetri asked with a confused look on his face. It was uncommon for lessers to call royalty anything other than Mistress or Highness.  
"Just call either us Ms. Davies, please spread the word to the others." Demetri nodded and left to fetch her.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Kyla asked still looking out the door which Demetrius just left.

"No."

"Well you should he is very good" Kyla said, as if they were disscusing the weather.

Ashley chuckled "Ill be sure to keep that in mind."

Just then there was a light knock on the door.

" Hi Ms. Davies im here for training."

* * *

Spencer was beyond nervous.

She was terrified. She stood in the Hallway of the Davies mansion giving her self a pep-talk. _'You can do this I mean they choose me right? So there must be something that they like about me.'_ Spencer was so wrapped up in her musings that she did not hear one of the other workers approach.

" Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer jumped and she clutched her heart. " Shit! You scared me!" After she realized that she just cursed she covered her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...."

" That's quite all right" He chuckled. He stuck out his hand. " I'm Demitri"

Spencer took it in her hand "You can call me Spencer or Spence if you prefer."

Demitri was handsome. Dark full hair that brushed his broad shoulders, Peircing silver eyes,well defined facial features and a charming smile.

_'hmm..he could make me switch teams...again'_ Spencer was to busy laughing at her joke to notice that he had spoken.

"What?"

"I said they are ready for you, just head stright down the hallway. It's the second door on the left." Demitrius said flashing his smile. "Spencer I can already tell things are going to be very interesting with you around."

"Umm thanks! I think.." Spencer said blushing _'Was that a compliment?'_

"Yes it was, see you later Spencer Carlin" he turned and left Spencer with a surprised look on her face _'Did he just read my mind!?!?'_  
After she got over her shock she made her way towards the office her nervousness was back ten fold.

_'Take a deep breath you can do this'_ She raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Hi Im here for training" The sight that greeted her left Spencer in awe. Before her was by far, two of the most beautiful females she had ever seen. And they looked to be the same age as her.

"Oh! Im sorry but I was looking for Kyla and Ashley Davies?" She said looking bettween the two. These two can't be the C.E.O's of a company.

"That would be us! Your Spencer Correct?" Kyla said as she got up from her seat to greet her. She swept her up into a hug. To say Spencer was surprised was an understatement. The second she was pulled into the girls arms her eyes went wide with surprise. Ashley laughed to herself as she watched the exchange unfold. Kyla always was very touchy, and the look on the humans face was cute.. _'Wait what the hell am I thinking!! Damn you Kyla, you must be rubbing off.'_

"Ummm...it's nice to met you too" Spencer told her after she finally released her from her hold. "I'm Kyla and this is my sister Ashley" She steeped out of the way so Spencer and Ashley could shake hands. To tell you the truth Ashley intimidated her. Every since she walked into the room Ashley's eyes were trained on her, her black eyes seemed to be staring in to her soul. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Carlin" Ashley said as she took a bow and raised Spencer's hand to her lips. Spencer started to blush furiously. "It's nice to meet you too ."

'Are all first day on the jobs this...touchy?' She thought to her self. But Spencer didn't mind Davies had to be the hottest person she had ever seen. Her eyes went from her perfectly manicured toes stuffed into Stilettos. To her ankles, on to her long expanse of legs, 'finely toned and tanned legs so sexy'

After she was done looking at her legs she moved to her torso. Ashley wore a crisp white shirt with the top three buttons undone. If Spencer turned her head just so, she can see Ashley's red bra.

'My lord this is going to be a long internship'

Ashley was used to hearing humans think naughty thoughts about her. She was sexy and she knew it. But for some reason hearing the thoughts come from the little blond human aroused her.

'This is going to be a long internship.... I wonder if Demetrius is busy...'

* * *

So that was it! I know the story is off to a slow start but it will speed up!! I'm begging you PLEASE Review!! GOOD comments BAD comments anything that will help me improve!! Thank You very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own South of Nowhere or it's characters...I just play with them. BTW This Chapter has mature content in the beginning so if that's not your thing...skip it. Enjoy!

3 months later

"Spencer?"

"Yes ?" Spencer replied looking up from her desk across from Ashley.

After about a month of working with the Davies they decided that it would be best if Spencer had a place of her own to work. At first Kyla had suggested that they use one of the spare rooms as an

office, but Ashley decided against it because she wanted the blond closer to her.

"I need you to do me a favor." Ashley said as she rose from her desk.

"And what would that be ?"

_'Cuz if it involves me, you, this desk and some hot and steamy sex, I will be more than willing!'_she thought to herself while Ashley made her way over.

"I want you to fuck me" At that moment Spencers heart stopped.

" E-excuse me?" Spencer stumbled out.

"I said I-Want-You-To-FUCK-Me" Ashley replied undoing a button of her shirt with each word, revaling a black lace bra that hugged her breast delicously.

'Fuck' Spencer swallowed as she looked up her. Ashley saw the way Spencers eyes were filled with hunger. "Like what you see ?" she said as she pulled her skirt up, showing she had on no underwear.

"Shit"

Ashley giggled at her choice in words.

"If you like what you see I can garentee I taste even better..." She said as she jerked Spencers chair forward and guided her mouth to her center.

'shit,shit,shit,fuck,shit' Spencer shot upwards in her bed.

She looked around trying to get a grasp on her surrondings, her mind still thick with arousal, and so were her boxers.

'Damn I never get any futher than that..' Spencer said as she streched and got out of bed to begin her morning ritual.

Which included some 'Spencer time' in the shower. Until three months ago she had a normal dream pattern and would remember a dream here and there, but latley all her dreams had been consumed

by her brunnttee boss. And they always ended the same, when ever they were about to touch, it would end and she would wake up. After her shower Spencer went down to the Kitchen to get some

thing to eat.

"Hey Ass-Eyes"

"Morning Carpet Muncher" (I felt kinda bad about writing that one...SRY if I offend!)her older brother Glen relpied. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Captain Crunch.

_'MMM! My favorite!' _

After preparing her bowl she made her way to the table.

"So hows that whole internship thing goin for you?" Glen said his mouth full of food.

"It's going pretty well actually, their thinking of giving my the job permanently after I graduate."

"But you don't Gradute for two years?"

"They must really like me" Spencer said with a shrug.

"Well what ever it is I'm proud of you sis" Glen said smiling at her. Even though he gave her a hard time he really cared about her especially with all that happened in the past year.

"Well I think she should focus more on school and not some silly job"

They both looked toward the voice.

"Well good morning to you to C." Spencer said looking back at her cereal.

"Spencer, it's Clay, you know how much I hate that." Clay relpied "and that job is ridiculous! You should be going to school! Focus on your grades! You never know, mabey when I own my own Firm I

may hire you..Lord knows no one else will with you life choices." He said giving her a light look of disgust.

"I-I have to go" Spencer said getting up from her seat and throwing her empty bowl in the sink. She turned with out another word, grabbed her school bag and walked out the front door silently fuming.

_'Well that was nice of him! Look on the brightside, when I become a complete failure I know big brother Clay has my back!'_ Spencer thought as she began her long walk to school, to start another wonderful

day at King High. .

**Later that day....**

Spencer let out a sigh as she left the school campus.

_'Finally it's over!'_ She thought to her self as she started to walk towards the bus stop.

Today hadn't been that bad. She still got the dirty looks and rude comments but Madison was sick with the Flu and missed school so physical assults were kept to a minimum. As she went over her day in her head a sleek Black Car pulled up next to her.

_'Ummm..O.K..'_ she said has she glaced at it from the corner of her eye and walked faster. The car continued to drive along next to her.

_'What the fuck is this persons problem!' _she said as she looked straight at it. 

_'I'm not in the mood to be fucked with!' _As she sent to driver a middle finger. The window started to roll down.

_'Oh shit maybe I shouldn't have done that..'_ she thought her heartbeat picking up.

"I know employess are supposed to dislike thier boss but I thought we were better acquainted than that."

"Ash... I mean !" Spencer said running up to her car.

"Im so sorry I didn't know..I mean..Well.." Ashley held up a hand.

"No worries. Yeah?" she said letting out her sexy giggle. Spencer thought back to her dream last night and did an internal moan. (For those of you who don't know what that is it's a moan...on the inside! ;P)  
"W-What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to focus on the throb bettween her legs.

"Get in"

Spencer pulled open the door and got into her car._' I never knew a car could have such a dark interior.'_

"..Spencer, the real reason I went through the trouble of finding you was I need to ask a terribly big favor of you."

_'OMG!!! FUCK!!IT"S MY DREAM!!! AM I READY FOR THIS??? IS SHE A TOP OR BOTTOM??? I HOPE SHE WEARING THE SAME BRA...'_

"So will you do it?"

"huh?"

"The dinner date tonight. will you accompany me! They are so dull!! and Kyla can't make it."

"Umm...Sure of course But I don't have anything to wear?"

"I will take care of that"

The rest of the car ride to the mansion was silent. Spencer was freaking out about the "date". And Ashley was trying to refrain from stopping the car and taking the girl next to her against her will. She had seen the dream Spencer thought about earlier and it aroused her to no end.

_'Little Spencer you don't know what you are getting yourself into tonight.'_

_

* * *

Well thats it for now! If I get enough reviews Ill give you a treat in the next chapter!!! REVIEW!!! THank You if you do!!  
_


End file.
